


Harry quits being the savior.

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	Harry quits being the savior.

No. 

No, he refused. 

No. 

No, Harry wasn't doing this. 

No. 

No. He quit. 

Quit. 

‘I quit’ He said it so suddenly that no one really registered what he’d said until three minutes later and he had a handful of Floo Powder, and was stepping into the Fireplace. 

‘Potter what on earth are you talking about now, quit what?’ 

Harry turned only slightly to face the ebony haired order member, to face Professor Snape. ‘This, Professor, I quit this.’ He shook his messy mop of raven hair as he gesticulated around the room with his empty hand. Un-wanting to stand here for another minute longer Harry shook his head again and stepped into the roaring green fire, muttering his destination; where ever that may be, it could be anywhere, anywhere would do as long as it was as far away from all of this, from here, as it could possibly be. 

‘Mister Potter?!’ The hand flew toward him in incredible stupidity for Severus Snape, Potions extraordinaire, luckily to slowly, just missing being taken with Harry to an entirely different country, by centimetres by seconds. 

|| . . . || || H.P|| 

He landed, hell he didn’t even know; it was dark, the ground was tiled and covered with dust. The walls were, oh he didn’t know, an off white colour? And there wasn’t a single person in the vicinity. The fireplace in which he’d been thrown out of was flashing a bright orange behind him and a siren had begun to sound throughout the entire…building, was his guess, as he’d looked around. 

Had the Floo Network broken down or something? Is that why it had spat him out? 

Where even was he? 

No people, no signs, not even a single sign of people. 

‘Oh’ his mouth formed the sound before it spoke aloud; he looked up in surprise and dusted himself off self-consciously and rather abruptly as he heard the unmistakable sounds of a dozen voices yelling down the far end of the, (what appeared to Harry), large dark hallway. Their footsteps, dozens of them, echoed far behind them in the darkness as they came closer and closer; it almost seemed a bit creepy and his skin seemed to agree with him for it began to sprout goose flesh. 

 

He tapped his wand inside his breast pocket for security and kept himself in a cautious stance off to the side of the flashing, loud, olden and un-kept fireplace, ready to draw the piece of wood should he have need too. As they came closer and the hallway lit up a bit, Harry took note that they didn’t appear to be in possession of wands, staffs or even crystals; they were dressed differently to him too and almost seemed like they were yelling in an entirely different language at him. 

Again, where exactly was he? 

‘Dare?’ 

Harry blinked, ‘Huh?’ 

‘Kimi Dare?!’ The man pointed rather rudely very close to Harry’s face causing Harry to rear back and almost topple over backwards; were they speaking…Japanese? Harry’s eyes flickered several times as he processed this, trying to ignore the shouting invading his eardrums at the same time. How in the world had he ended up in Japan?! Well…then again, he tilted his head in acknowledgment; he had wanted to go somewhere as far away from England as possible…perhaps that was Japan? 

He frowned slightly and took a deep breath before pushing his glasses up and looking directly at the Ukatah donned men holding large blue flamed lanterns. ‘Um…Eto…’ ~Think Harry think, Hermione made you read a book about Japanese for some bazaar reason, come on think, you know this…~ ‘Eto…Boku…Boku wa namae…Harry.’ He pointed to himself, not in the least sure. 

The men narrowed their similar brown coloured eyes; there were several of them. Were they guards of some kind? Police perhaps? What? Were they even magical? ‘Uh…Eto…Floo Network?’ He inhaled and exhaled deeply, this was hard, why the fuck didn’t he listen to Hermione more?! She was smart, and had great ideas when it came to knowing random shit for random reasons that could or could not possibly help you in everyday life, a life filled with an evil dark wizard and his followers. 

The wizarding world seemed to have a lot of those every couple of centuries, decades or so; maybe they needed to start treating people better…Changing the Ministry would be a good place to start. The men stared at Harry and one of them beckoned him with a finger; unsure if he should step closer he did anyway, hesitantly and very slowly; within seconds Harry had been spun around, grabbed about the wrists and his wand confiscated by a man that looked no older than him, who was scowling and manhandling him out of the hallway, down a bunch of other very dimly lit hallways and then thrown unceremoniously into a, what you could only call, a cell. 

Harry stared aghast at the bars as he held them, speaking between them; this wasn’t starting out so great. ‘Boku…’ He tried before a hand flew up in front of his face on the other side, causing him to go cross-eyed, and he was being told, at least he thought so, to be silent. 

‘Shiro-kun?!’ 

Harry reared back at the second abrupt yell close to his face. Who the hell or what was Shiro-kun? And were they, or it going to help him in some way? They waited a good five minutes before someone with hair as white as a snowflake held up in a ponytail clasped with chopsticks dangling one silver and one gold bell, dressed similarly in traditional Japanese garb, just somehow fancier, came into the room. ‘Hai?’ He said lowly. 

 

Harry kept his fingers curled around the cell bars as they talked between themselves, gesticulating in his direction several times in a row. The white haired man, who no doubts was probably this “Shiro-kun” turned to stare at him with silver eyes and a very handsome face. Harry blinked when he appeared to speak very good English; it caused him to freeze before answering the man’s question with an outburst. ‘My name is Harry!’ he flushed, his hands sliding down the bars an inch, as the man before him chuckled softly with a nod. 

‘And I am Sakura Shiro, eldest son to the Shrine Maiden of this Shrine. Could you explain how you ended up here, in the middle of our fire chamber?’ 

~Oh~ ‘Shrine?’ Harry asked blinking, why was there a cell in a Shrine?! The heir, Shiro, nodded completely nonplussed by Harry’s question. ‘I uh, I’m not a 100% sure on that myself…I was just wanting to go as far from my home country as was possible for a…vacation and the next thing I know; I was being thrown out of the Floo Network and apparently into the middle of your Shrine.’ He rubbed the back of his neck in unease and took a step back to bow, ‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘Oh!’ Shiro quickly held up his hands at Harry’s actions. ‘That’s alright, it’s alright you don’t have to do that in fact I think it might be us that owe you an Apology Harry-san, you see our shrine fireplace is unfortunately one of the few prominent grates connected into the wizarding form of travel and is, very unfortunately been in need of repairs for quite some time now.’ He bowed his own apology and spoke it as well again, causing Harry’s green eyes to involuntarily widen behind his slipped down glasses. 

‘So…you are magical then?’ He couldn’t believe he’d unthinkingly broken the International Statute of Secrecy, well, could have, had he not apparently been speaking with magical folk. 

‘Oh we are you’ve nothing to fear.’ 

‘You don’t carry wands?’ He questioned. 

Shiro shook his head, eyes closing with it briefly. ‘I do not, neither do my brothers and sister then again we aren’t quite the magical folk these men and women are, well…We’re different but were you to travel around and even look outside the Shrine you will see that the magical men and women do actually carry wands.’ 

‘Oh’ Harry blinked ‘Um, you wouldn’t be able to tell me where in Japan I would be, could you?’ 

He smiled kindly and grasped the keys from a nearby guard to unlock Harry, ‘Of course I can you’re on the island of Minami Iwo Jima, in the Sakura Shrine. My family home as it were, is just outside the gates and behind the Shrine. Of course this Shrine is also only seen by the magic performing.’ He continued to smile as Harry slipped out of the cell, being helped along by Shiro’s fingers on his wrist; he handed a coffee mug to Harry. 

Harry stared down at it for a moment then took a cautious sip, ‘So you really are the heir to a Shrine?’ 

‘My Ancestors built this Shrine a few centuries ago; I’m the eldest son of the Shrine Maiden and Priest, I have two younger brothers and a little sister who has, upon our mother’s passing, inherited the title of Shrine Maiden. At the moment our Grandmother bears the title Shrine Priestess because she believes we are not ready to inherit all that comes with being children of a Shrine.’ He sighed and Harry watched the emotion flicker through the silver eyes over the rim of his mug. ‘Harry-san I believe I have a…proposition for you, to show you how sorry we are you may stay with us in our home for as long as you wish, or until you decide where you would like to stay, if indeed you do, in Japan and I will teach you some Japanese…It’ll help, largely.’ 

 

Harry flushed at the mention of his lack of knowledge but nodded along with the amused quirked lips of Sakura Shiro. ‘Thank you very much, for the kindness, sir, but I…’ He wasn’t sure he should take that offer. 

‘Think nothing of it and stay, for as long as you need. I really wouldn’t mind and I’m sure neither would my siblings…Basan on the other hand might be a little harder to convince but I’m sure it will fine once I explain the situation to her. I find you…interesting Harry-san and I am Shiro not sir, I don’t think we’re very different in the age department.’ He laughed once at Harry’s uncomfortable stare. ‘Come.’ He beckoned Harry to the archway he had come through with his iridescent Kimono; Harry followed cautiously, he had just met the man and he had been locked into a cell in a Shrine. 

‘As for you men, try to take shifts for once so you don’t tire yourselves out. Have some snacks.’ He pointed at an old worn oak desk where a wicker basket sat filled with a mountain of bento box’s teetering on the edge, right beside the coffee machine that Harry’s mug had come from; Harry actually blinked when he realised that he was staring at a shimmering screen of azure words and that he was hearing Japanese, not English—a translation spell, the snow-haired man had cast a non-verbal translation spell. Harry flushed, shifting the paper mug in his grasp. ‘Raito-tan made those, so don’t upset him and finish them before your next shift changes.’ 

He spun around when they all nodded chorusing ‘Hai!’ 

‘Come…’ He said, slipping passed Harry through the arch, Harry had to follow quickly as the man’s strides were large and fast paced. It was almost like the snowflake man was in a hurry. 

|| . . . || || H. P || 

They made their way down a number of other dimly lit hallways and corridors, and even through a few dark rooms until they were passing through a large iron gate in the dark, their feet crunching over a small pebbled pathway, they took steps upwards and over what felt like wood beneath Harry’s shoes and slipped through the building until a parchment door was being slid open and closed behind Harry by Shiro; the man then sat himself gracefully down onto a cushion beneath a low lying table in the centre of the room. The room was lit with lanterns on all four sides; Harry followed Shiro slowly, folding his legs under the table but not nearly as gracefully as the man before him, smiling as if he was highly amused by Harry. 

Harry stared around, wondering where they had come, for this was decidedly not the man’s bedroom—he’d expected to be led to somewhere like a guest bedroom after what Shiro had said to him in that cell chamber and considering it was around the time one would find themselves in a nice warm bedroom. ‘Where are we?’ 

‘Home’ He chuckled, he was pressing down his kimono fabric as footsteps paused before the door, they didn’t move for almost an entire minute and then the door slid open, half a white head poking through; it was covered by a hooded night shirt. 

‘Nii-chan?’ The door shut behind not one but two youths from a nod and a “come in” gesture from Shiro. They sat themselves down on the side of the table that would have them facing the wall, just as gracefully as the elder man. Harry had to wonder if these were two of the siblings Shiro had mentioned he had. 

‘Harry-san these are two of my Kyodai; Siblings.’ He supposed he had been transparent in his reactions and facial expressions; he’d been trying to get better at that since he’d been training with Snape and Malfoy (who was actually now a spy for the Order of the Phoenix—wonders of wonders, he’d taken Dumbledore’s offer); Shiro waved to each sibling ‘This is Sakura Raito, seventeen and second eldest son and Sakura sibling. Raito-tan say hello to my guest.’ 

The light haired boy bowed where he was seated and, clearly shy, was flushed as he did so. ‘Konbanwa’ He mumbled in English something about his name and that he could introduce himself and that his brother shouldn’t bring back strangers because Basan would be annoyed. Harry blinked, catching the mumbles pretty easily; the family really did speak awfully good English, considering they were supposed to be a centuries old traditional Japanese shrine family—it intrigued Harry how they knew English so well, had they been tutored? Had they had an English parent? Or had they been studying abroad before? Why? 

It wasn’t his place to ask though so he nodded and smiled politely, turning his head as Shiro introduced his little sister, his imoto as the third Sakura sibling and the only daughter, the shrine maiden “Yuki”. She smiled just as shyly as her brother, bringing her nightclothes that seemed similar to her brothers tighter around her. ‘I’m a futago, Raito and I are twins though we don’t look so similar in appearance we aren’t that different personality wise.’ Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement having come to the conclusion himself a second before. 

‘I’m Harry; we’re the same age and feel free to add whatever suffix you like afterwards. I don’t mind in the slightest, you can even call me Harry and I haven’t actually learnt your Nii-san’s age yet…’ He turned his messy mop back to the eldest sibling and raised his eyebrows; the frost haired man was letting his hair down subtly, or was trying to be subtle. 

He smiled cheekily and let the chopsticks slip from his silvery hair to fall on the ground with a ting of bells, ‘I’m Twenty, perhaps we should get the rest of our introductions and what not out of the way in the morning?’ he scratched his cheek looking like he’d like very much to avoid what he said next, ‘I’d prefer not to wake Basan and tell her I let in a stranger and have told him he can stay however long he wishes…because we haven’t fixed the fireplace…’ he cleared his throat, ‘besides don’t you two have early classes tomorrow, you’re learning something about water sprites or something at school aren’t you?’ 

They nodded, ‘Yes Nii-chan’ and went to stand as both Shiro and Harry did, bowing their way out of the room and back to their bedrooms; having probably gotten up for a drink, snack or the bathroom. They really didn’t look anything like twins besides their nightclothes and their personalities did seem similar to Harry. 

Raito’s head was ashen with the same silver eyes as his elder brother whereas Yuki had a snow white crown but an underneath of pitch black and, what to Harry was fast becoming a trademark family colour, silver eyes; somehow the colours didn’t seem entirely natural and it was as Shiro showed Harry to his own bedroom and took down a futon and nightclothes for Harry to use that Harry remembered that there was supposed to have been three other siblings. 

‘Where’s your other brother? You said you had three siblings.’ 

Shiro nodded, his head popping through his own ashen nightshirt, Harry was reluctant to divest himself in the same room but he quickly did so before the other could shift and turn around. ‘Kosetsu-kun, he’s not normally in residence here, he stays at the school dorms so forgive him for not waking up to come introduce himself. I’m sure you’ll meet him in the morning though, Basan always allows him to eat at home with us before the teens go off to school.’ 

Harry frowned as the shirt slipped down to his crotch, covering his green boxer shorts; he’d caught that ‘Allows?’ he questioned, moving to lay down the futon. 

 

Shiro hummed, ‘you see…Basan believes against all logic and proof that Kosetsu isn’t our little brother. She’s always believed this, he was made to take tests before our parents met an untimely fate together and left us at an early age, growing up with our grandmother—she even started the rumour about her daughter-in-law having an affair and that Kosetsu had been the consequence of that. It’s all a lie but she refuses to see it…’ He trailed at Harry’s confused stare. ‘Kosetsu has pitch black hair with a white fringe, and very brown eyes that seem entirely un-natural to our grandmother…and us I suppose, they have a ring of silver and white. People understand where our grandmother comes from…’ He shrugged helplessly. 

‘Oh…Uh you know you don’t have to tell me any of this right? I’m a stranger.’ 

‘I know, but it isn’t a secret around here, everyone knows; how could they not what with my Basan’s rampage fifteen years ago. Kosetsu is fifteen by the way. He’s nice enough and he gets by at the dorms. He even comes by occasionally he’s just a bit strange too so it doesn’t help people’s opinions and believing Basan. Also I have the belief that if I mention something about me and my family, you might mention something about you other than your name Harry-san.’ He’d begun to settle down onto his futon so Harry dropped down onto the material himself. 

‘Being different isn’t a bad thing is it?’ He tried to avoid the last thing the frost haired man said and looked elsewhere when he answered him with a contemplative tone. 

‘I don’t believe so…but everyone around here is familiar with our family having the attributes and magic that we do, we’ve had them for centuries—so suddenly bearing two children that don’t purely have white hair is a bit of a concern and breeding ground for rumours about my mother.’ ‘We’re dragon born see; we’ve dragon blood running through our veins from our Father’s side…’ He smiled and stared at Harry, locking silver to green. ‘Don’t worry I won’t force you tell me or my siblings anything about you, all in your own time.’ He slipped under the futon and settled down, ‘I think that’s enough for now. Good night Harry-san.’ 

‘Goodnight Shiro-san’ Harry returned, settling beneath his own. They were both fast asleep with the lights out and comfortably ensconced in futon’s and blankets within minutes. Harry’s stay here was going to be an interesting one, he was certain of it; maybe he wouldn’t return to England at all, let the part of the wizarding world there sort out their own problems, that they caused, without bringing an inexperienced teenager in to fight their battles. He’d given them everything, his parents, a family life, his childhood, even his love life; his entire life had been given to the “cause”. He really didn’t know if he could ever go back to all of that, sure he was beginning to miss his friends already and he was curious what Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters were up to now and whether everyone was safe, if his trainers were still alive and spying for the light but it wasn’t like the wizarding world there, anywhere, had given him anything to compensate the last 7 to 17 years of his life; in fact it went against him numerous times, stabbing him in the back only to come crawling back to his trouser legs begging him to help when they found out he’d been right, that he’d been telling them the truth—he hadn’t once lied to the wizarding world about Voldemort, and in fact now had a scar on his hand that told him he “must not tell lies” because he’d told the truth. To the wizarding world, he was nothing but a weapon. 

Harry sighed in his sleep and turned over, rubbing a hand across his face frustrated and pulled the covers further over his head so only the very tips of his messy dark locks were visible above it. 

|| . . . || || H. P || 

Strange or not, Kosetsu, the youngest of the four Sakura children didn’t show up in the morning for breakfast, like apparently he did quite often, supposedly on a daily basis; there wasn’t a single call to say that he wouldn’t be coming that day and only a flicker of concern and curiosity from the siblings surrounding him at the table. There was definitely none of that from the grandmother, whom, Harry had found out half an hour earlier could be quite something. She was downright frightening; she was as frightening as a Mother protecting her children from danger—it almost reminded Harry of Molly Weasley only this women wasn’t really their mother but their grandmother; though he supposed she had mostly raised them if their parents had passed fifteen years ago; that would actually mean she was the only “parent” figure Kosetsu knew…And he had to ask permission to see his siblings. 

Ba-sama did seem to understand the situation though and had apologised for their unacceptable complacence of the fire chamber and promised it would be dealt with as soon as they were able; she warmed to Harry over the next several weeks but by this time Harry seemed to be the only one concerned with the absence of the youngest sibling, who again, hadn’t shown up for any breakfasts or family meetings. 

He was grateful for learning new things here and had opened up to the family about some of his past, and had mistakenly been walked in on getting changed by the daughter; he was sure that the flush seen probably meant that she might have deemed him a “crush” of hers but Harry wouldn’t act on that in the slightest; she didn’t really act any different she just flushed when they spoke to each other and she’d dubbed him Harry-chan afterwards but as each day passed with an absence of Kosetsu and no real concern showed itself on either family member Harry actually grew disappointed with them. 

They were seated in the beautiful gardens surrounding the back of their home, having tea and snacks, Harry playing with blades of grass nearby when he felt he needed to mention it; what annoyed him most, further disappointed him was seeing how protective they were of each other a week ago when an unknown teen had come by to have words with Raito; they had been fierce but they showed nothing, nothing when Kosetsu didn’t show up. ‘Aren’t you in the least worried why he hasn’t shown up?’ 

The three heads lifted as one to stare; it was Raito-kun that spoke first, his hand putting his tea bowl down. ‘You mean Ko don’t you?’ Harry knew this was Kosetsu and nodded. The ashen haired teen sighed heavily and stared uncomfortably at Harry, ‘It isn’t like Ko doesn’t show up occasionally, he gets these…bursts of self-consciousness and has abandonment issues and stuff…we know those are mainly the blame of Basan, when he has these he’ll be missing for a few weeks but will be at his dorm, so it isn’t like we don’t know where he is exactly, he’ll show up eventually.’ 

Yuki-chan spoke up next as she too placed her tea back down to the blanket, ‘We are a little worried, I’m worried about his studies, that he’ll grow behind; he hasn’t been showing up to classes according to his friend in the student council (These were like prefects and head boys at Hogwarts—at least Harry believed that was the closest equivalent) but I know Sora-tan is probably already jotting down everything for Ko anyway; they are best friends and he wouldn’t let him drop his grades…I hope so I suppose...Not that worried…’ she mumbled and stared down at the blanket with a frown on her pale features. Harry blinked at them both entirely frazzled by the words; if it were Harry’s younger brother he’d be really concerned when he didn’t show up to something that he always did show up to, he’d be extra concerned when he realised the teen wasn’t showing up for school either.

‘Hear me out here, have any of you at least heard from your Ototo personally?’ he watched them intensely and heaved a breath in frustration when they all shook their heads in the negative. ‘Do you mind if I skip the rest of the picnic and follow up on my application at the school?’ 

 

 

Shiro shook his head, ‘Nai, if you do see Kosetsu-kun, and you’ll know it when you do, tell him to drop by and don’t worry about anything else because we do miss him.’ He emphasised the one word staring hard at Harry; Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair messing it more than usual and nodded resignedly before bowing is way out of the picnic and heading inside to change into something more befitting travel outside and meeting the head of Mahoutokoro; luckily upon learning that Harry had left at the spur of the moment and consequently had zero clothes with him but the ones he wore, the twins, on Shiro’s request, had taken Harry down to the village market (the equivalent of Diagon Alley) and the Japanese branch of Gringotts where upon speaking his name and mentioning Hogwarts, showing them his key, Harry had gotten access to his Gringotts account in London—so now has money, in which he could actually buy things. 

Harry walked out of the house, a white collared shirt on his torso, a black vest, black trousers with gold suspenders and his white trainers, his head nodding here and there at the few gardeners and shrine staff that he’d had a few words with in the last month and two weeks; they nodded back with smiles as he walked down to the gates on the other side of the traditional home, slipped out of them and headed down the road to the bus stop; he could clear his head this way and he supposed he might as well actually do what he’d said and head over to the magical school—no reason not for him to have an education while he was in hiding from the British wizarding world and all those inhabited it…like his friends that he loved but could smother him without realising, all the order members that looked to him as their hero and the two men that annoyed him and tortured him on a daily basis; besides if Hermione found out he wasn’t studying, same with Snape, he didn’t want to know what they’d do to him. 

The scenery sped by as Harry leaned back and allowed his body and mind to relax for the ride at least until he heard the ding of a bell and the sound of the bus driver’s voice announcing Harry’s destination gruffly; Harry had so much trouble trying to pay the man on the way in the doors that the man had merely waved him on, now however Harry had to pay. It took him five minutes to do so, fumbling for the right currency—he’d be lucky to string a full sentence of Japanese to an entirely Japanese speaking person, even with the help of the Sakura family; he could use a spell like the translation charm, but Harry wasn’t sure on the specifics. As he slipped from the bus with the driver looking annoyed, he hoped that if he were to find Kosetsu the same strange circumstances that had required the siblings to speak perfect English were the same for Kosetsu.

He was thinking how actual similar he and Kosetsu were when he fell back with an “oomph” and wince as he fell hard onto the stone floor; apparently he’d not been paying as much attention to his surroundings as he should have been, as he thought he’d been; a hand came into his unfocused view and squinting, adjusting his glasses, Harry took the pro-offered limb with an apology in Japanese. ‘’Gomenasai’

‘Zen’zen’ the person that Harry had run straight into waved his hand airily as he spoke, bright brown eyes rimmed with white and silver blinking behind a pair of black rimmed glasses set on an unusually alabaster face; ~Oh~ Harry thought, this was Sakura Kosetsu; Harry released the fifteen year olds hand when he realised he’d been holding overly long; he flushed as the other teen flushed, eyes shifting briefly away. The boy was actually almost as tall as Harry was which was unexpected. He kept blinking and tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion at the supposed staring contest, Harry tilted his head forward and apologised again with rose cheeks. 

‘Eto…Anata-tachi no Kosetsu, hai?’ Harry wasn’t sure if it was due to his facial expressions as he tried to find the right words or if the boy just wanted to answer in English and a chuckle as he did so, but Harry was grateful that’s what he did. 

‘Yes, who’s asking?’ he shifted several books in his arms Harry hadn’t noticed before and he came to the conclusion he’d run into the teen because he’d probably been coming to collect his friends’ notes on classes. 

‘I’m Harry, I’ve been staying with your siblings for the last month; I fell out of the Shrine fireplace.’ 

Kosetsu blinked three times, licked dry lips and nodded slowly, ‘Ah, from what I know that fireplace has been out of commission for the last fifteen years…since my parents last went through it and never made it out…’ Harry’s mouth opened silently as his eyes widened, the siblings hadn’t mentioned that yet; it was one of the things they were closed mouth on, apparently the same principal they were enacting didn’t extend to the youngest sibling. ‘Harry who?’ 

Harry ran a hand through his equally dark tresses, ‘Harry Potter…’ 

Kosetsu nodded slowly, calculatingly as he pushed his glasses onto the top of his head ‘I see, should you be in Japan right now? I hear it’s quite hectic in England right now what with the dark lord or something rather you have to defeat terrorising the entire country including all the non-magical you hide from there?’ He looked abashed, and understanding, ‘Not that I don’t see a point to wanting to get as far away from it as possible, you were after all dragged into all of that crap weren’t you?’ 

~crap…~ Harry blinked then nodded slowly, ‘I was and I probably shouldn’t be in all honesty but I wanted a break from it that’s all; In fact I said I quit when I jumped into the fireplace and ended up here.’ He laughed a little, ‘Sometimes I wish I wasn’t who I was born as, I know eventually I’ll have to go back but I feel like they should try something by themselves to help prevent Voldemort’s attacks, something, anything you know, without the aid of an inexperienced, still in school, seventeen year old.’ A thought occurred to him abruptly, how did this boy know him but his siblings didn’t? 

‘I totally understand, so is there something you wanted from me in particular?’ 

Harry hesitated, ‘They miss you and were hoping you’d drop by, your brother mentioned not to be worried about anything else and just come by, since you haven’t been coming…by.’ Harry scratched the back of his head in sheepishness. ‘I was told when I arrived I’d meet the third sibling “in the morning” when I arrived and was told I could stay by your eldest brother, now of course none of them will let me leave but…I’ve been wanting to meet you since I hadn’t had the chance, you’re quite allusive…for a fifteen year old.’ 

Kosetsu blinked, ‘Really? They miss me? I was told by Ba-sama that I wasn’t allowed to come by anymore and none of them were mentioned so I assumed they were in agreement with her; she’s given me another months’ rent for the dorms and then I’m completely on my own; ruthless isn’t my grandmother?’ The last part was probably because of Harry’s aghast facial expression. ‘I am assuming that my siblings told you because they’re intrigued by strangers that slip into their grasp that my grandmother believes my mother had an affair and I’m the proof of that; I mean it isn’t like half of Minami Iwo Jima doesn’t know.’ He shrugged unconcernedly as Harry gave his nod of knowledge; he followed the younger teen to a set of chairs stationed against a wall, random but Harry mentally shrugged, benches were stationed inside Hogwarts corridors too. 

‘She really is a horrid old woman but whether she likes it or not, she is my biologically paternal grandmother and I do…however stupidly, love her; she’s the only parent figure I’ve known as my parents died a few weeks after I was born in the fireplace…I know she is because I know that she made me have tests to determine the truth and I know they came back with my parents DNA—my siblings at least told me this when I was old enough to understand and have a reason why she always looked at me with disgust.’ He took a heavy breath, placing his notebooks on the chair beside him. ‘I guess she just doesn’t like difference in the siblings of an ancient family, it’s probably made worse that my name means “Ancient belief” I am grateful that she at least treats Yuki-nee better than she treats me, as the last and only daughter to our family line, one would hope so.’ He took another breath and stared hard down at his hands, ‘I’ll come with you…’   
‘Sure…’ Harry inclined his head heavily, ‘I just need to sort out my applications finer details, my school application with the head…master…Could you uh, show me to the office I’m afraid I can’t quite remember where it is…’ Kosetsu chuckled at him, standing. 

‘Alright, come on then, this way.’ He pointed back the way he’d first come, grabbed his textbooks, Harry’s hand with his free one and lead them both down a series of hallways until they halted before a dead end; a huge double door of precious wood was set into the wall. ‘You need to knock first.’ Harry nodded, rapping his knuckles. He stood back and waited the 30 seconds for a reply. He turned to stare at Kosetsu uncomfortably, ‘Go on in, I’ll wait here, I promise.’ He smiled, Harry returned one and stepped through the small gap in the doors, watching in his peripheral vision Kosetsu slide down the wall, opening a book and placing his glasses back onto his button nose—perhaps they were reading glasses then? 

|| S.K || H.P || 

‘So how’d it go?’ Harry jumped as he exited, a white sheaf of paper and a key in one hand, having completely forgotten that the younger male was even waiting for him to resurface the Head’s office. 

‘It went well I think, I start tomorrow; my robes are going to be delivered this evening to my dorm room which I asked to have in case I wish to stay here at the school—for easy access to study.’ He held up the silver key with a pink tag that read “Room No. 306, Moya Dormitory.” 

‘Oh, that’s across from my Dormitory…’ He pushed himself back to his feet, using the wall as leverage, leaving his books on the floor momentarily to stand toe to toe with Harry, who reared back slightly at the proximity; there was such a thing as personal space and lack of obvious knowledge about it, but that didn’t appear to be the case with this teen—his face was bright red, showing he knew exactly what he was doing as he tapped shoe tips with Harry, curling them to stand on tiptoe, so he could, just about, if he peered upwards, look eye to eye with Harry. 

Harry swallowed, ‘yes?’ he said it slowly. 

‘You’ve…very pretty eyes, I’m envious.’ He chuckled awkwardly and stepped back, ‘let’s go’ then flashing a cherry wand down at the books shrunk them and floated them into a pocket of his blue trousers, grasped Harry’s hand once more and began to drag them back down the winding hallways and down to the bus stop to wait; in tense silence they waited with a number of other students dressed as if they were going to visit family or friends that weren’t currently at the school—it was after all a weekend. Harry hadn’t noticed they were staring intensely at them until he had to shake his hand free of a tight grip to pay the driver. 

When they sat down it was another tense silence only this time neither of them had a comforting hand stopping them from fiddling with their own fingers or unconsciously trying to tear the leather seat. ‘Kosetsu’ he tried, placing his hand on the left hand closest to him, pausing the movement; it stayed that way until the bus was pulling up to the bus stop and they had to get out; it was tense right up till they walked through the gates, then the atmosphere changed drastically to a chill; Harry even shivered beside Kosetsu, who was shaking slightly upon seeing the elderly woman in the genkan (the entranceway)—her expression was none too pleased as they shifted to take off their shoes and replace them with slippers; they were silently doing it. 

When they’d done so, Kosetsu bowed deeply ‘Ba-sama’, he spoke diligently and remained there even as she stepped passed them aggressively silent, picked up Kosetsu’s shoes and tossed them out onto the pebbled path. ‘Ba-ba-BA-SAMA!’ Kosetsu’s head whipped up and around to look in appalment of his grandmother. 

 

‘Get out’ Harry was always in amazement that the family spoke perfectly good English and almost all the time spoke it, even when they were in an argumentative mood like this one; it was strange because wouldn’t it be more private in their own language? Considering that Harry wasn’t proficient in Japanese? 

‘But-‘ Harry could see Kosetsu’s mood, which hadn’t been anything but anxious, cautious and a little hopeful, deflate in an instant. His grandmother spoke authoritatively with none of her other grandchildren speaking up in the background, only watching uneasily as their younger brother was being yelled at and booted out of the estate. ‘Saru (leave/depart)’ she spoke with such conviction, Harry knew she wasn’t the least bit kidding, he watched ashamed from the side as Kosetsu turned to plead, giving into his hurt emotions. This had indeed been going on a long time, now that Harry could see the evidence; he had no choice but to believe it. ‘Shiro-Nii, Rai-Nii, Yuki-Nee’ Harry shook his head when they did nothing, right they’d “missed” their brother. 

Anyway didn’t one of them at least have more authority then their grandmother? Harry couldn’t help but stare disappointedly at the eldest sibling, the one that had let him stay here. He couldn’t believe this. ‘Nii…’ Kosetsu’s voice broke as his grandmother hauled him down the pebbled pathway and tossed him on his arse near the gates; Harry followed, spelling his newly brought clothes to him with a flick of his wrist and jamming his feet into his trainers. He dropped the bag at his feet as he kneeled down before the younger male. 

‘Kosetsu…’ his voice was quiet, sad. The teenager just shook his head, lowered as it was, hiding what Harry knew were tears of pain, tears of being abandoned by his family, tossed aside like he wasn’t loved, especially after being told by Harry that his siblings had missed him; Harry felt terrible. The boy’s hair was a mess, wind tossed, and hand mussed with the pins that had held his white fringe out of his eyes and on full display now broken in two lying in his palm—his grandmother had done that, and had tossed them at her grandchild as she stormed back up the path to the rest of her family. Kosetsu sniffled and Harry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now, it wasn’t like he knew much about love and comfort himself but he did know that he was going to go back with the teen to live in the dorms, and they were going now. ‘Come on, get up’ he hauled the brown eyed teen to his feet, with no fault of his own fell back limp to the ground. Harry took a breath, ~alright~ clenching teeth, shrinking the shoes and his bag, Harry spun around and crouched before him, took the boys arms to wrap around his neck and lifted the younger male onto his back as he stood; with that he travelled down the path toward the bus stop, teen on his back and his mind angry at the Sakura siblings. 

He could hear sobs in his ears, ‘I’m sorry’ it was mumbled into his shoulder and Harry shook his head hesitantly; it wasn’t the boys fault. 

‘You’ve nothing to be sorry for’ he said quietly ‘all families have their issues…at least I’m sure they do…Let’s just go back to the school and you can have a drink in my room and tell me if it’s crappy or not.’ He laughed, trying to make the atmosphere lighter, but ultimately probably failing. 

He did however hear a quiet, ‘hai, (yes) boku (I)…Arigato (thank you).’ 

‘Mm’ Harry hummed, hefting Kosetsu higher as he walked the remaining feet to the bus stop; he didn’t put him down nor did he allow the teen to drop down, holding tightly onto the back of the boy’s knees at least not until the bus arrived to take them back up to the jade palace even then, after counting out money, Harry didn’t let go of the boy’s hand; for comfort purposes obviously, it was very smooth, the fingers squeezed every now and then as they travelled across the island. 

 

 

|| S.K || H.P || 

Once upon the dormitories whereby there was a fumble to find the right building, the right floor and the right room; Harry finally let them into his new quarters their shoes left outside the thick new redwood door, the shiny plaque reading Room 306 and underneath in small gold cursive letters, Harry James Potter. The inside was a light ash, the carpet a dark grey that seemed to suit the mood, it wasn’t overtly big but it wasn’t small either for a single dorm room; there was a desk the furthest left hand-side coming in with a desk chair, a few drawers and a desk lamp, against the right side was the double bed covered in a light grey sheet and one white cased pillow and beside the door as Kosetsu awkwardly closed it behind them, was a small chest of drawers that right now had a steaming coffee machine and two mugs on it. 

Harry blinked at the appliance, ‘that’s strange…’ he uttered aloud, surely it wasn’t deadly though? After all, nobody knew he was here right? Perhaps it was a welcome gift from the head or a student council member? Apparently he was being showed around by one of them the next day. ‘Uh, do you want a coffee?’ He did say they could drink something hadn’t he? He stole a look at the bowed head, waiting to see if he’d get a yes nod; when he did, feeling slight unease, Harry poured two sweet smelling coffee’s, only wishing that there was milk and sugar but he supposed the sweetness would have to do for now, he could reorganise and buy essentials later, for now, he turned around with the mugs, ‘careful, it’s hot.’ 

An “obviously” was directed at him as he handed one mug to the teen, grabbed the desk chair with his newly freed hand, spun it around and sat facing the other youth; he watched expectantly as Kosetsu took a cautious sip, his brown, white and silver rimmed eyes stared intensely at Harry—Harry stared sheepishly and took his own mouthful of the hot sweet liquid; he made a face. He preferred his coffee white and with three sugars.

Perhaps the appliance really was a gift; the teen didn’t appear to be suspicious of it at least. Harry stared over the rim of his black mug at Kosetsu, wondering if he could figure out why he felt so connected to the teen, the way he did at least; he was a complete stranger—he’d figure it out eventually, he did like mysteries and he was actually good at figuring them out when Ron and Hermione weren’t doing it for him. ‘Nani?’ He pouted. 

Harry merely shrugged and took another sip of the coffee, making another face. 

‘You know I think this is probably the nicest dorm room I’ve ever seen, it looks brand new, including your door. What did you say to the President to give you this?’ He waved awkwardly around his mug (as it was in two hands) and stared around the room with intrigue—he wrinkled his own nose at the colour of the bedspread and Harry silently agreed; he’d go out and shop for a nice green set (he actually loved green) since he wasn’t at Hogwarts and pressured by house rivalries to wear and have his own house colours, though he hadn’t started feeling that pressure until he was older, he’d worn green during his earlier years at Hogwarts; it matched his eyes. 

‘I didn’t actually mention anything unusual to him, just that I wished to stay on campus since he gave me the option, as I am a transfer student at all…those don’t happen often even at Hogwarts…I did get the feeling this was a new room, are you sure it isn’t a new building?’ Kosetsu shook his head slowly. 

‘The mist building has been here for a while…I can’t say it didn’t look like it’d gotten a new coat of paint though, so maybe they decided to remodel recently…’ he shrugged, ‘you’d have to ask someone in the dormitory to answer that question, I wouldn’t know…’ Harry took another look around the room, placing his mug on the desk, yes, he might just do that. Looking a little cheerier, ‘maybe that’s why you’ve been given a coffee machine from Student Council Head Nana-Senpai’ he pointed at Harry’s confused stare, on the very bottom of the machine was a pen inscription in gold shiny marker welcoming him to Mist House. 

‘Ah, so’ Harry nodded, so it had been a gift. 

|| S.K || || H.P || 

As it turned out after attending Mahoutokoro for a few months and having his provided robe turn from a faint pink to something like a blood red during all his necessary tests and make-ups of his year, Harry had made several new friends including the Vice-Head of the Student Council Hanabi-san, second to Nana-chan and by extension all of the Student Council; it was as Harry’s fourth month started that he was asked by both students to take over for VH Sasurai Hanabi because for some reason she was leaving—he’d unthinkingly said yes and vowed to uphold the honour of VH of the Student Council; when he took over the duty, her goodbye sad, Harry’s robe had turned a very light yellow. 

Harry was sat in the Student Council room now, school texts surrounding him at the long table where he had his feet resting and a manga book in his hand, waiting for Nana-chan to show herself and start the annual council meeting (she had other club activities, Harry was swamped with studies so he had zero besides the SC), Kosetsu’s head had poked in several times, Harry wasn’t sure if he was waiting for him (they’d apparently been “going backwards and forwards” according to Nana-chan since Harry had come to school) or waiting on his best friend Sora-tan, who was currently building himself a fortress of large tomes and papers—he was the SC’s accountant and kept all records of activities and revised events over-seen by the council; he was quite an adept; his robe was a brighter yellow than Harry’s, edging into a misty gold; at fifteen, it was incredible, he was also incredibly adorable, Harry’s more sensitive gay side screamed every time he saw the teen. 

‘Sora-tan!’ He called out, rocking back on the heels of his chair. 

‘Senpai?’ Harry’s inner-self screamed (he outwardly cleaned his throat) when the lightly pink tinted head poked out behind a tower of books, a pen sticking out the side of his mouth and resigned to wearing the bunny ears that the rest of the council had forced him to wear with his over large jumper, he did however have an expression that spoke volumes at Harry’s adopted prefix; really he was adorable, it wasn’t any wonder that he’d won some random “cutest student” award for the last several years—they started when they were seven. ‘Yes, Senpai?’ He forced, Harry jerked out of his musing with a sheepish smile. 

‘I think Ko might want you.’ He pointed at the door and went back to the book in his hands; it was one of Nana-chan’s boy’s love manga’s; it was actually an interesting read; he played ignorant well but was clearly interested in the events. He was, as Nana-chan always surmised “playing cool” and it was no different now as she finally entered into the room, pushing Kosetsu (who was almost taller than her) into the room with a smirk. 

‘Will you please quit loitering outside my Student Council headquarters?’ Kosetsu seemed to mumble something unintelligible as he was continuously pushed and shoved down into a chair beside Harry. ‘If you wish to come by all the time why won’t you simply join us Kosetsu-kun?’ She heaved a breath of partial feigned annoyance, hands on her hips at the top of the table ‘I mean really you’re here already on an almost daily basis’ she stared pointedly. 

‘I can’t…’ he mumbled; Harry was glad he knew the translation charm’s incantation now and then he apparently picked up Japanese pretty quickly—because he barely used the charm anymore, like now. ‘I’ve got duelling and music club duties…besides even if I could have another my studies are bad enough as it is…’ He flushed as he said this and avoided looking at Harry though Harry painstakingly already knew this, he, a student of only four months and still grasping the foreign language, and different magic, had tutored the fifteen year old already, in his bedroom, which had been a fundamentally bad idea…since, Kosetsu had been just a “little” awkward with Harry, you know making that supposed backwards and forwards motion worse. 

He was pretty it was starting to get on Nana-chan and Sora-tan’s last nerves; their little, barely recognised, game of push and pull; in all fairness Harry was trying not to act on any of the emotions he’d started to feel. Kosetsu was only fifteen, Harry closer to eighteen than seventeen and deep in the middle of a foreign countries war between dark and light, good and evil. 

‘Fine, fine, what do you want?’ She had begun to rummage around at her desk before the large bay windows, violet eyes (which was a rare colour in anyone) bowed to her task, so she missed the entirely cute flush that travelled across Ko’s features. 

‘Uh…’ Harry didn’t miss it though, even having his eyes “locked” to the book before him. ‘I was wondering…if…if Harry-Senpai could um…’ he was floundering and flushed further as Harry snapped the book down onto the desk, green eyes wide behind his glasses, and threw his feet to the floor with a rather loud thump that would echo down the stairs. He hadn’t been expecting that, really. 

‘Harry-kun you are free to leave and for the love of Okuninushi (Japanese God of Sorcery), Merlin and every possible God out there, please, please fuck him and shut him up.’ She pointed to Kosetsu and their mouths both dropped open, their entire faces turning bright red; that was a blunt request. 

‘Uh…’ Harry tried, shifting in his seat ‘I can’t make out with him first…and see where that goes?’ She stared at him pointedly (obviously in one of those moods) so he quickly stood to his feet, waved to those in the room, dragged a frozen Kosetsu from the room and quickly toward Mist House, room 306 and shut the door behind them and their socked feet with a deafening click. 

Kosetsu swallowed nervously, frozen on the spot that Harry had deposited him to shut the door. Harry sighed hugely and placed himself down on his green covered bed—it looked a lot better than it first had, he dropped an elbow to his knee and scrubbed a hand across the bottom of his face, across his mouth in anxiety an uncertainty; the boy looked entirely skittish, brown eyes looking for a desperate way out. Harry sighed again, ‘Ko-‘ the boy jumped, so he sighed again closing his eyes briefly, ‘Kosetsu-kun I’m not going to do anything…’ he waited a second, seeing the ease in the shoulders, ‘…unless you want me too?’ he waited again and calmly gorged the new reaction; the widening of brown eyes rimmed with white and silver, the small shiver that raced up the covered spine, the mouth that fell open ever so slightly and the second swallow in nervousness that was directed at the wall. 

Harry assumed it wasn’t a horrible reaction; at least, it didn’t appear to be a bad reaction to his words. 

‘I…’ 

Harry stood up and edged close to him. 

‘I…I…’ He was shivering now, Harry could see, his eyes closed as Harry placed his hands on his hips, hiking the school shirt up slightly with his fingers as he pulled the teen closer and spun them until the boy was trapped against Harry and the door—Kosetsu’s breathing doubled and became raspy as Harry pressed himself into the younger body. 

‘Hah…Hah…Har-Mm…mm…mmph’ Harry stopped his name and protests with a press of their lips together; Ko’s hands were immediately up and into Harry’s messy soft hair, gripping each strand as Harry deepened the kiss until he was slowly edging the lips open to accept his tongue. He slid his hands from Ko’s waist up under the shirt, untucking it on the way upwards as his tongue slid inside the youngers mouth; it met the other wet organ and Harry sucked the other one lightly into his own mouth, delighting the slight slip of the body in his hands and the moan it elicited.   
Harry moaned lowly, hands now sliding across the smooth flat torso and around; unthinking Harry walked them backwards until the back of his knees hit his bed then he spun them in once swift movement, falling atop a heaving Kosetsu, his eyes passionate slits; their lips broke apart momentarily because of this action but Harry was quick to slide his tongue back into the parted lips under him before any thoughts or protest could surface—he’d be hard pressed to stop now that he’d started. 

Harry couldn’t help himself and slipped his hand between them, pressing the digits to an equally hard bulge in the school trousers. ‘Mmm’ he moaned desperately, echoing the strangled moan underneath him; he pressed against the material, smiling with opening eyes shining emerald orbs when the body lifted slightly to meet the press. 

‘Ooh’ Ko breathed, hands clenching in Harry’s shirt as Harry stared down with a smile at the debauched teen, his dark head of hair spread out on Harry’s silver pillow, his mouth formed (now that Harry had moved away from his lips) into a pout on deprivation; it was hot. Licking his lips Harry moved the teen’s hands up to the side of his head on the pillow, ‘Nnn’ they clenched backwards around the material as Harry slipped his fingers back down to the bulge and the zipper that would give him access to it. He saw Ko stiffen at the sound of his zipper sliding down, echoing around the room; if the younger asked him to stop, he would but he was loath to do so, Harry’s emotions and arousal too high; it would be difficult to do if the teen asked him to stop now. 

Kissing the side of Ko’s neck, he slipped his hand inside the parted fabric, delving beneath the blue underwear, encasing the hardened flesh with tanned fingers, he moaned himself as the teen emitted his own moan with ‘Sen…pai, hnn!’ Harry’s hand had tugged slightly once; Ko’s fingers came back to grip in Harry’s shirt and Harry quickly evanesco’d the teen’s trousers and pants, now, now he was on complete view for Harry’s sparkling green eyes; he grasped the pink flesh securely, completely serious and began to stroke deftly holding himself up with one arm, staring down at the boy under him. 

The brown eyes were opened, his lips parted in a pant as Harry smiled cheekily, stroked twice hard, leaned down against the other, not missing a beat and pressed their lips together, ‘Ah, ah, sen-‘ KNOCK

Harry frowned at the interruption, eyes turning briefly toward the door as he jerked his hand, ‘Huh?’ 

KNOCK

KNOCK

The sound came again and with another jerk of his hand and a, ‘Ahhhhhhhhnnng…haaaaaaaah!!’ followed by heaving breathing, Harry threw himself over the mattress, stamped his way toward the door and flung it open enough for him to step outside before the other person could realise there was another person inside, with their lower half respectively naked, on view covered in cum, spattered between the shirt halves that he’d unbuttoned with a flick of the wrist. 

‘Hai?’ He growled. 

‘Ah’ the boy blinked then bowed, ‘Sumimasen (Excuse me) Sempai’ he waited until Harry bowed his own head in acknowledgement, ‘Eto…’ he pushed something into Harry’s hands as he straightened and then left rather quickly; Harry frowned at the actions. ~Well that was strange~ Lowering his head at the newspaper in his hands, he frowned as he stared at the partially translated words written across it; his eyes scanned the entire paper after only a few seconds, lifting it up to his face and staring wildly.

 

‘What?!’ He spat as his eyes zoomed across the words properly, it was fortunate or unfortunate depending how you looked at it, that the more important parts had been translated into English and the sub-important Harry could still understand in perfect clarity ‘Kuso!’ 

‘Senpai?’ Jerking at the small voice behind him, Harry spun around to stare at the once more dressed youth in his bedroom, apparently he knew how to bring his pants back from nowhere and had redressed himself after coming back to himself; he looked almost confused even a bit hurt as Harry stared into his strange, beautiful eyes. Harry waved him back into the room and closed the door behind him; as he sat himself down on the dishevelled sheets of his bed, hands scrunching around the paper, his frown still in place, partially ignoring the other as he sat himself beside Harry, Ko’s voice echoed ‘Senpai what is it?’ as his hand fell atop Harry’s shoulder, Harry turned his head slowly to face him, perhaps creepily as the eyes widened, perhaps even because Harry’s eyes had glazed over and he wasn’t really seeing Kosetsu; his mind had drifted. ‘Senpai?’ His other hand passed over Harry’s face and he blinked slowly, dully, shaking his messy head. 

‘Nani? (What)’ 

‘Eto…’ 

Harry thrust the paper at the other teen and let him read over the words spread over it as he shoved his head into his hands; there was silence for several minutes as Ko read through it slowly, only small huffs of sounds and “nn’s” of confusion and disgust then he spoke up confusedly, ‘Did you leave without a word, Senpai? That’s the only reason why it would say you were missing…But nobody has shown up here yet, isn’t it easy to find others?’ Harry shrugged and nodded soundlessly, ‘Then I don’t understand…Do you really think it’s that bad over there? Should we-‘ 

‘I think I need to go home…’ his words were quiet, pained. 

‘. . . . .’ 

He looked up when he heard no response, ‘Kosetsu?’ the dark haired youth was shaking his head, hands scrunched around the paper like Harry had done earlier. He stared, ‘….Come with me?’ 

‘Nani?!’ He stood abruptly, dropping the paper at his feet. 

‘Come with me.’ Harry repeated quietly, seriously, standing to his feet as well, hands held out before him in hope and desperation; they’d only just…He liked Ko. He waited for the other to come to his senses and respond, as it was he was just standing there looking dumbstruck that Harry had probably asked. ‘Just…’ Harry breathed, swallowing thickly, ‘You know it is dangerous in England, in fact, it’s probably a hell of a lot safer here for you…but I suppose with the papers words maybe for not much longer… he’s spreading his tripe’ he took another anxious breath, grabbing at his own head with one hand, ‘I’m being selfish, I know that…and I’ll understand…’ He went to remove his other hand before him when another snagged it, holding it tight and unusual eyes locked with Harry’s. 

‘I’m coming with you, I…I said we…before…you weren’t listening…’ 

Harry laughed relieved, and embarrassed, ‘You’re sure?’ he wasn’t even sure he should have invited the younger teen, he already went through anxiety about his best friends and the order members and their families, to add a…a boyfriend? Into the mix, he was really being selfish, stupid even; to willing put this young man through the hell Harry was going through as well… ‘Yes’ was his adamant reply with a smash of their lips. 

|| S.K || || H.P || 

 

‘MISTER POTTER!!’ Immediately upon coming through the fireplace in Grimmauld Place, he had a steaming red face in his own pale one; he stumbled back several steps and bumped into the other body coming out behind him; they stumbled and grouched as their head hit the bricks. 

‘Sorry’ Harry mumbled behind him, turning around only briefly to right his companion and move them away from the fireplace in-case someone else came through; it had always been like that, so he doubted it would change in the time he had disappeared. 

‘WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN POTTER?!’ 

Harry’s eyes closed as he got trapped against the wall of the living room by arms either side of his head and was screamed at, at the top of the man’s lungs he was sure. ~Gees~ he thought, wondering if his ears weren’t beginning to bleed, because he was starting to get a massive headache. ‘WELL?!’ Harry blinked open his eyes cautiously as the word was emphasised by the man’s hands slamming against the plaster behind him, Harry blinked again and then narrowed his eyes with a frustrated noise in his throat. 

‘Did I not say, Professor, that and I quote myself here, QUIT?!’ he screamed the last word into the man’s pallid face, taking pleasure in the way the man’s obsidian eyes darkened as he took an involuntary step backwards. ~Good~ he thought, straightening his clothes and scowling. ‘Thank you for getting out of my face, now if you don’t mind, it’s been a bumpy ride through the Floo and I have a lot on my mind and a lot of unfinished business, so I’m going to take Setsu upstairs and we’re going to finish that business; we’ll talk in the morning.’ With that he rounded the man, took his…Kosetsu from his friends and the orders questioning, his face flushed upon hearing, and stomped his way upstairs where he promptly slammed the door to his room with satisfaction and fell backwards onto the mattress. 

‘Uno…’ 

Harry peered up, slipping to his elbows to stare silently for a moment at the other youth, his pale face a bright red and his brows drawn down in a questioning confusion, ‘Yes?’ 

‘…who were those people?’ 

‘Remember me showing a slip of parchment before we hopped into the fireplace?’ There was a nod ‘They’re members of the Order of the Phoenix, this is their headquarters, they’re an organisation devoted to stopping Voldemort’s reign of terror or at the very least, to train me to stop Voldemort’s reign. The one screaming at me in concern and anger…I know the concern’s hard to see…’ He felt he needed to say this because Ko had stared at him weirdly, ‘but it was there, is, was, my Potions Professor at Hogwarts, the school I was at before ours. He isn’t a pleasant man but apparently he knew my mum and seems to think he needs to protect me from…myself I guess…’ He shrugged awkwardly, ‘The other three surrounding you were Ron, Hermione and Remus Lupin, the first two are my best friends and the other is my Father’s, was, one of my Father’s best friends’ when they were younger; he’s sort of an honorary Godfather…after I actually got my real one killed in my Fifth year…’ He sighed at the end of the explanation and let himself drop back onto the mattress with an arm pressed over his eyes. 

 

‘Ah, so’ Kosetsu came forward, legs pressing into Harry’s, looking down at him half on the mattress, one arm on Harry’s other side until Harry removed his arm and stared back questioningly, ‘Didn’t…you want to continue where we left off when we were interrupted by the newspaper arriving?’ Though he had orgasmed, he looked hopeful to Harry with a bit of fear as he flushed brilliantly once again from saying out loud. Harry smiled and sat himself up, moving only barely to snag the dark haired youth around the middle and pull him down fully on top of him; he pressed their lips together, feeling that electricity as he pressed their bodies close and stuck his hand under the school shirt; they moaned as their tongue’s reached each other and tangled in a dance of desperate seduction. 

‘Haah…Mmnnn….Oh…’ 

‘Ha….Haaaah…nnng…hhk…’ 

He broke the kiss for a second to suck on the side of the supple flesh of Ko’s neck, then returned to the waiting lips pouting above him; ~No, this is all wrong~ Harry flipped them with this thought, until Kosetsu was spread out beneath him, staring up at him with glassy eyes, mouth parted, breathing heavy, his skin tinted a sweet pink, shirt rode up, desperately aroused and skin raised with eager goose flesh; Harry couldn’t help the smirk that surfaced as he sat up, pressing his hands to the bulge in the other’s trousers. 

He had a brief thought that they should probably get onto telling the school they weren’t coming back but shook his head of the thought mentally as he began to undo the zipper, revealing Ko’s underwear, then removing both sets of pants until he was as naked as the day he was born, flushed and on full view for Harry’s shimmering eyes once more—Harry took it in slowly, glimpsing briefly up into the brown eyes, moving his eyes over the body that seemed debauched with only an opened shirt on his torso and his skin from toes to ears pink as a cherry blossom, his hands scrunched up beside his head in the most sexiest pose Harry ever seen, his lips in a quirked smile of embarrassment as Harry took his fill; the brown eyes filled with nervousness as Harry stared intensely back at them, his own quirked smile on his lips as stepped from the bed, undid his own trousers, stepped out of both pants and dropped his own shirt to the floor; coming back to the bed, Harry spun them until they the proper way on the mattress, still above Kosetsu and touched their cocks together, both hard, both full, both dark pink, Harry’s slightly larger than an average seventeen to eighteen year olds and both eager. ‘Nnn!’ Kosetsu groaned. 

Harry copied the sound unconsciously, ‘Haah….ha…ha…’ they were both breathing heavily, rubbing their cocks together blissfully when Harry’s body started to ask for more; he hesitated to ask as he saw Kosetsu’s face, he was only fifteen, he probably didn’t know anything about sex, actually given that, Harry was surprised he’d realised the boy was homosexual, that Ko had realised he was himself… 

‘Please…’ He heard the beg and widened his eyes, staring intensely down at the strange sparking of the eyes, apparently they had opened at some point and apparently Harry was either being very transparent, the boy was reading the mood very well, or Kosetsu knew Legilimency. ‘Pleease Sen…senpai…nnn!’ Harry moved the tiniest bit and almost immediately he was chanting a silent spell, pressing his finger into the well lubricated hole—Harry had actually done this a few times, with various…people. A love life taken yes, but not a sex life…Within moments Harry was pressing in two then three fingers then, in another moment and a squelching sound of removal, replacing his fingers with his hardened shaft and thrusting until he was balls deep in the silently sobbing, clinging teen below him. 

 

 

‘Haaaaaaaah….haaaaaaaaaaaaah….haa…’ He was breathing heavily, green eyes screwed tightly shut as he felt the teens muscles convulse around his member; it was so tight, so hot, so…’Nnnng!!’ He gripped the pillow lying beneath Kosetsu’s head, close to the clenching hands, trying to contain himself and let Ko adjusted to the foreign intrusion; as he opened his eyes he stared directly down into the shimmering brown orbs, he hoped it wasn’t in pain that they were unshed with tears. ‘Na…ni?’ He breathed heavily, in the teens language. 

Kosetsu shook his messy locks, strands spreading across the white pillow and over Harry’s white knuckled fingers, his lips caught between his teeth and skin glistening with sweat. ‘Ko….se…tsu…nnk…’ Harry’s breath hitched as he felt the muscles become accustomed to the intrusion, as if they were trying to suck him deeper; his fingers gripped tighter, he was going to wait until Kosetsu said it was okay to move, he may have thrust straight in before, but he was definitely going to wait until Ko said he could, he wouldn’t move an inch. 

It was so ~hard~ ‘Nnnn…kah…’ Harry’s eyes closed involuntarily as he felt the hips beneath him slowly thrust up, ‘ah!’ he couldn’t help the outburst as he bore downward and heard the reciprocating ‘Nnn!’ from Kosetsu. ~As good as any verbal words~ Harry immediately started to move, thrusting his hips forwards and down. 

|| S.K || || H.P || 

‘Oh…ah…Har…Sen…haaah….uh uh…uh…’ The small bed rocked as Harry thrust deeply into the body below him, the hands of Ko were spread across his back and in his hair, undecided where they wanted to cling to as Harry thrust into him heatedly. 

‘Haah….ah….haaah…mmm…’ He pivoted his hips. 

‘AH SEN….PAI!!’ Harry smiled wickedly downward, kissing the side of the sweaty neck; ~that was the spot~ He continued to thrust into that spot, almost slamming aggressively into that spot, watching as the teen under him closed his eyes as he violated that spot, felt as he clung onto him desperately, short nails digging into his spine and scrapping across the taught skin. 

He moaned with him, ‘Ahhh Ko-‘ SLAM! ‘Hah!!’ Harry jumped and his head flew around as the door swung open and smacked against the opposite wall with a resounding echo; he swallowed at seeing the person standing in the wide open space, he tried to cover himself and Ko in the middle of coitus, he didn’t quite become successful ‘Uh…hssss’ he hissed as he pulled himself free at the continuously silent fuming stare from the older man and the uncomfortable clenching of Ko beneath him; he was hiding his face in the pillow, facing the window, his body bright pink, even more so than downstairs or with Harry personally; mortification would do that he supposed, he probably didn’t look much better. He slid into his pants and trousers, throwing the downed blanket over the bed and therefore over the half-naked fifteen year old laying there, breathing heavily and silently sobbing into Harry’s pillow. ~well fuck~ he thought, aloud, ‘What. The hell….IS WRONG WITH YOU?!’ his words steadily grew in volume as he marched to the swinging door (it was off one hinge) and the crossed-armed man nonchalantly, angrily standing in the archway; Harry’s emerald eyes were wild and his posture as he advanced, pushing the man into the hallway, was screaming danger. 

 

 

 

He allowed the push but his eyes continued their damning stare, his arms still crossed as his feet halted him in the hallway, Harry centimetres from his face, and hands thrusting out again and again to push the man angrily backward, he repeated the man’s earlier word, ‘WELL?!’ He shoved his arm out behind him, ‘THAT IS A PRIVATE ROOM, HOW DARE YOU, YOU DO NOT COME UPSTAIRS AND SLAM OPEN CLOSED DOORS WITHOUT KNOCKING ASK PERMISSION, WAIT FOR A FUCKING RESPONSE, I LEARNT THAT WHEN I WAS THREE!!’ He pushed the man again and watched as the man wobbled on the very first step, heels of his shoes teetering; he righted himself with a small noise at the back of his throat and a hand on the banister; he was gripping it rather harshly, knuckles white, the wood bending under the grip; Harry ignored when shouts echoed around the house after his own, footsteps echoing up the winding three story staircase. Harry breathed heavily, glaring. 

‘Are you quite finished?’ He scowled, hand keeping his position around the banister; Harry didn’t take a step back, keeping his threatening stance. ‘First, let me correct you because I did knock Mister Potter and secondly what on earth makes you think you can just vanish for several months without a word if you were at least alive leaving the way you did, then reappear as if you hadn’t gone in the first place, ignore everyone when you do return to traipse up the stairs with some unknown child to fuck them. You are not some naïve child Potter, everything you do has consequences; why do you refuse to understand this?’ His eyebrows drew down even more as the door behind them opened and a fully clothed Kosetsu poked his dishevelled head out, blinking and swallowing at the scene. 

‘I’m…I’m sorry.’ 

Harry shook his head, ‘No, no Kosetsu you’ve nothing to be sorry for. I am seventeen years old, I have given everything to all of you, if I want to fuck someone in my spare time, hell whatever I do in my spare time, sorry, even if I want to disappear, is no fucking concern of yours, least the wizarding world’s. I said I quit, go find another fucking golden child.’ His hissed the words. 

‘Harry’ Harry glared at his friend, which shut her up pretty well; she snapped her mouth shut and reared back into Ron behind her, who glared in return about to open his mouth in anger. 

‘You are the Boy-Who-Lived, you are the Chosen One, you are the one destined, prophesied to destroy Voldemort, and I had a hand in that, I know that, Potter, I am sorry! By you cannot escape that, you have a duty to this world, wanting it or not, you have a duty to remain in England for as long as it takes to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all, he marked you, he chose you, don’t go glaring at your friends because they are your strength. Toss them aside because you’re being childish, and you toss away your life, toss away the life you are more than free to lead when Voldemort is dead, you may travel the world, fuck whomever you please, live your life to the fullest and do as many stupid shit as you wish, but until then you do this one thing for the sake of the world, you give up your life now for this world because you honestly don’t have a choice if you want to see another.’ He growled his words, pushing Harry back with the strength that he possessed (he’d obviously been allowing Harry to push him to the stair), everyone advancing up the stairs as he gesticulated with his hand at Kosetsu. ‘This boy should not be here.’ He growled. 

Harry growled back, ‘Fuck you, and fuck this shitty world, I’ve had enough of not being able to do what I want to do, I’m sick of it. I’m seventeen and the last seven years of my life have been devoted to protecting a world I had no idea about until I was eleven, a world that takes everything for granted, a world that took my parents, a world that took my childhood away from me, a world that is ungrateful, distrustful and downright selfish. I haven’t had a life, I’m a weapon, for all of you to use. This world made me kill a teacher when I was eleven, I’m a fucking CHILD, a fucking seventeen year old child that should not have seen the shit that he has; what the fuck is wrong with all of you!?’ He threw up his hands, ‘I want my life back, however shitting it was before I was told I was a wizard, I at least didn’t have to save an ungrateful world from a terrible fate, and if it weren’t for shitting parents in the first place, if the magical world were a little more human, maybe there wouldn’t be a Dark Lord every fucking century!’ He took a breath, he was almost crying in desperation and anger, ‘I don’t want to be more mature than everyone else my own age, I don’t want to know more than everyone else, even adults, I don’t want to be trained in combat, I don’t want any of this, I want to remember having a childhood but I….I know that isn’t possible….why the fuck can’t I just…’ his voice became strangled and he did his best to keep the tear inside his shimmering orbs, even if it was painful, even if his throat felt seared, even his legs wanted to give out beneath him. 

He ignored the intake of breath in different directions as he looked up and the tear slipped down his cheek anyway, ‘I just want to be me. Me. I don’t want to be the chosen one. I don’t want to be the boy that survived the killing curse and was marked by evil whilst his parents died…I don’t want Neville’s life shattered because his parents were targeted before mine, to find mine, I don’t want to have to hide here, I don’t want to have to hide who I am, I don’t want to have the pressured stares at school to be my best, to wear the colours I should, I don’t want to hide this.’ He turned around and pointed to Ko, ‘I don’t want to be famous, I don’t want to train, I don’t want to kill, I don’t want to see death anymore, I don’t want anyone to die for me anymore, because of me, I don’t want to bring Setsu into this but I am selfishly, I don’t want this. I don’t want to do this. I DON’T WANT THIS!’ He screamed, hands clawing at his head, eyes gone blurry behind his glasses. ‘Why can’t you just find a way to defeat him yourselves?’ He took a sobbing breath and scrubbed at his face in frustration, fists clenching down by his sides afterwards, head cast to the ground. He was still angry.

He heard the deep voice directly before him, ‘This is beyond walking in on you with another male…’ he went on, crossing his arms as Harry looked up in annoyance and frustration, ‘It is because however much we realise that you are just a child, Potter, the fact remains that the prophecy, Voldemort chose you as the child mentioned in that prophecy 16 years ago on Halloween night and there is nothing we can do about that, we can’t change the past, nobody can and it would be stupid to try—if you want a normal life where you are free to have all the things you mentioned without regret and consequences Harry, then grasp what’s in front of you and take down Voldemort for good, get rid of the evil that plagues our world, that threatens the life you want, then do exactly what you want, nobody will stop you. Right now…’ A hand fell on Harry’s shoulders and through the mist that covered his eyes and dulled the beautiful rare colour, he understood that it was Snape’s and the man had actually called him Harry. ‘That just isn’t possible…’ It was strange, the man’s words, the way that they seemed to sink into him and try and persuade him, the quiet, forgiving tone was…nice…if annoying.


End file.
